Boring Logan, Interesting Alec
by DarkTuna
Summary: Max finds Logan really boring! (Theres a funny lil twist in the middle...so please review!) MA
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer = I DO not own Dark Angel or any of the characters in it....I wish I did, though ( Please dont mind the grammar mistakes etc..Im still young and this is my first fic..  
  
-At Crash-  
  
Alec strode into Crash like he normally did and noticed that Max was  
sitting at a corner, not looking like her normal self. He carefully  
walked up to her. Just to be safe he thought.  
  
"Hey Max" he said. "Hey" she replied, sounding really sad.  
"Hey, is there something wrong, Maxie?"  
"Nah..nothing...Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand"  
"Aww...come on Maxie! You know you can tell me anything...Im not going to  
tell anyone"  
"Like the time I told you about the romantic evening I had with Logan and  
the next day, the whole of TC knew about it?"  
"Right..I was..well...I was desperate for attention, Maxie!"  
"Right..Whatever"  
"Really Maxie, tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone, okie?"  
"Fine. Well...its just that...Ugh..Well..."  
"I'm waiting..."  
"Well its just that..uh..Its about Logan.."  
"Right..who else would it be about.." Alec said with both jealousy and  
disappointment in his tone.  
"Yeah...its just that...he's starting to bore me."  
"Bore you? Wait wait wait...I don't get it"  
"Well, I mean, he just doesn't know how to have fun. All he thinks about  
is the cure and Eyes Only. We don't go on dates....we don't even get to  
have a decent meal together. He's just so.."  
"Boring." Alec finished off for her.  
"So....you're going to break-up with him?"  
"I really don't know. I just wish he could have fun...like we do. I just  
wish ya know, that we could just play pool, have a drink and just..ya  
know..focus on each other.."  
"Ahh. So you find what we do fun.." Alec said with a little smirk on his  
face.  
All max did was give him a little kick in the shin and smile.  
"See, at least YOU know how to loosen up. You're so...fun..and..without  
you..there would be no fun in my life.."  
Alec was amazed at what she just said. Without me there'd be no fun in  
her life...at all? Whoa!  
"Hmm...Maxie..do you...like..you know....like me more than a friend?"  
Alec could not believe the words that had just come out of his mouth.  
"'Excuse me?"  
"Nothing...nothing...I didn't say anything.."  
"You sure did! You asked me if I...if I love you.."  
"I really didn't mean it..I mean..." Alec's mind was totally blank. He  
didn't know what to say.  
"Its okay Alec...Im not going to kill you or anything"  
Before Alec could say anything, Max got up and walked a little closer to  
him. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a little kiss on his  
lips.  
"Holy mother of God!" yelled Alec.  
"Didn't you like that?"  
"Well..yeah...but..but...This has GOT to be a dream"  
"I don't think so. Alec, I really really like you. I just...haven't been  
able to...well..admit it. So I just kept on picking on you to try to make  
myself believe that you were a total jerk and...."  
This time, before she could end, Alec grabbed her and gave her a  
passionate kiss.  
"So, who's gonna break the news to Logan?" was all Max said  
  
Sorry if this stinks! Its my first one! Please review! 


	2. Boring Logan interesting Alec chpt 2 up

Urm...okie!! Chapter 2...hopefully it will be better! Thanks to the two kind people who reviewed my first chapter. You rock! Oh yeah. Again...about the grammar mistakes and stuff..im only 13..so sue me!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-At Logan's place-  
  
"Okay...so..Maxie..you break the news to him" said Alec. "I guess I have to" Max replied  
  
Max knocked on Logan's door. Almost immediately, Logan swung the door open.  
  
"Hey Max...oh..and..Alec" said Logan "Yeah, your old buddy Alec's here!" "Alec, shut up."  
  
They proceeded into Logan's apartment.  
  
"Okay Logan..so..I need to tell you something." "Yeah, anything, Max" said Logan. "Ok, well, you see, Alec and I....we're....we're" Max stuttered. "Well, go on. Eyes Only goes on in half an hour. I don't have all day." "Okay okay....Well, you see, Alec and I, we're a thing now" "A...thing?" "Yeah...you know...a couple...lovers...whatever you wanna call it" Alec interrupted. "I...I don't believe this...but..but..Max..we're a thing..." "Yeah, I know, and I'm really sorry, Logan. I really am. Its just that...I feel more at east with Alec...and he can relate to me more. But I still really care for you, Logan." "I should have known. I shouldn't have let you hand out with him that much" "Excuse me?? You have no right to tell her who to hang out with and who to not hang out with, Mr Logan" said Alec. "Oh yeah?? Well lemme give you a piece of my mind"  
  
Logan gave Alec a punch in the face. In return, Alec pushed him onto the couch and started beating him up. All this was both amusing and frustrating Max.  
  
"ENOUGH! OKAY? ENOUGH!" She yelled.  
  
"You know what, you two can go screw each other all you want. I don't care anymore" said Logan. "We sure will" said Alec.  
  
What Alec had just said had really angered Logan.  
  
"You know what, I hope you die, Alec. I HOPE YOU DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE......!" Logan went on an on and on.  
  
He then added, "I hope a taxi runs you down...or someone brutally murders you...or White captures you...or...or....or I hope Joshua bites your head off!"  
  
"Logan, get a new brain." was all Alec said.  
  
Before Logan could say anything, Max interrupted by saying, "Look! Im the cause of all of this! Don't get angry with Alec! It was my choice and I chose Alec, Logan! Now stop acting like an 8 year old would and just shut your stupid trap up!"  
  
"Why are you defending him!??!!" Logan questioned Max.  
  
"Because he wasn't the one who started the fight and he wasn't the one who cursed you! You were the one who told him that you wanted Joshua to bite his head off. Shame on you, Logan. Shame on you."  
  
"Aw shut up, Max. Just shut up. I've had enough of all your whining. Just SHUT UP"  
  
After hearing that, all Max did was grab a paddle that was lying against the wall and whacked Logan's bum. Both Logan and Alec were in shock. Max just dropped the paddle onto the marble floor and said , "Come on Alec, lets go screw each other"  
  
"Um...okay." was all Alec said.  
  
Logan was in shock.  
  
Hehe...I hope you all like this chapter..I tried to liven it up as much as possible! 


	3. Boring Logan interesting Alec chpt 3 up

First of all, a big thank you to....nat452,Smilinstar and SecretlyBeautiful for reviewing!  
  
-At Max's Apartment-  
  
"Ya think Logan's alright?" asked Alec "Since when were you concerned about Logan?" Max questioned Alec "Well..no...Its just that...I really don't think you should have hit him in the butt with a paddle...Really.." "Well he asked for it...I mean..c'mon! He cursed you!! He said that he hoped you'd die!!" "Yeah...I suppose...But I still think you should go check up on him..." "Fine...if it makes you happy..'  
  
-At Logan's Place-  
  
Logan's door was unlocked, so Max just opened it and proceeded into the apartment.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! LOGAN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? YOU LOOK LIKE MINI ME!!"  
  
Logan was sitting at a corner...bald.  
  
"I just thought I should shave my head...to sort of..cleanse myself.."  
  
"He's gone berserk" thought Max.  
  
"Right...Okay..I just came over see...like..how you were doing...and I'm also really sorry for...whacking you..that day..I shouldn't have.."  
  
"Yes..you shouldn't have..." Logan sounded like he was in a daze.  
  
"Um..okay.."  
  
All of a sudden, Logan got up and started dancing like a maniac. He was skipping in circles and singing some sort of children's song.  
  
"Um...Logan...is there...something..wrong?" Max was trying to control her laughter.  
  
"No little Maxie...I'm just doing the happy dance" he replied in a sort of sing-song way.  
  
"Right....Logan..I think you need help." was all Max said before running out of the apartment. She couldn't stop laughing. She had never laughed that much in her life. At the same time, she also felt sorry for the guy. "I mean, it IS my fault.." she thought. Logan had gone mental after finding out that she was with Alec. "He's...absolutely...psycho" she thought. She then got her motorcycle and headed home.  
  
-At Max's apartment-  
  
"Heya Maxie. How'd it go?" asked a curious Alec.  
  
"You WILL NOT believe it. Logan's gone mental." She replied "So you're THAT angry with him,huh?" "No..I'm not kidding. He resembles Mini Me now that he's shaved his head..." "HE SHAVED HIS HEAD??" Alec interrupted. "Yeah....and as I was talking to him....He got up and started doing the Happy Dance!! He was freaking me out...so I told him he needed help and ran off" "So are you going to call the institute of mental health?" joked Alec "Be serious, Alec. I think he really IS messed up....he's behaving like someone from a nuthouse. What if he does something?" "Like what?" "I dunno..."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Alec answered the door. He found Logan standing in front of him. Alec collapsed onto the floor with laughter.  
  
Max just ignored him.  
  
"Logan...what..are you...um...what are you doing here?" "Oh nothing, my little daisy. I just wanted to find out why you ran off earlier today."  
  
It was just then when Max realized what Logan was wearing. He was wearing a white t-shirt which looked like it hadn't been washed for over a month and a pair of really short shorts. Max felt like puking.  
  
"Oh...um...I had something to do...Ya know...something important"  
  
He then left her and helped Alec up from the floor.  
  
"Um..thanks?" "Anything for you, my dear friend"  
  
Alec was now convinced that Logan had gone nuts.  
  
"Logan, shouldn't you be heading back home? It's a bit late."  
  
"Oh, alright, next time I visit, I'll bring a cake along"  
  
"That would be nice..." Max said with a fake smile on her face. She then opened the door and led him out.  
  
Max got back in and shut the door.  
  
"Okay, we need to do something. Maybe we should bring him to the doctor." she said.  
  
"Yeah..I suppose...He actually called me his dear friend?? That convinced me that he's gone kookoo"  
  
"Yeah. And he called me a...daisy?"  
  
"Oh well. I guess that's what you get for cursing someone." was all Alec said.  
  
- Okay, I took some of your advice and decided that Logan really should pay for what he says. Im sorta running outta ideas so please help by reviewing etc! Thankies!- 


	4. Nutso

Thanks for the reviews, once again!  
  
-Max's apartment-  
  
"Alec, ya think you could...you know...go talk to Logan?" "Um...I guess I could?" 'Thanks!! Whatever's going on with him is really freaking me out...so I think it'd be better if you talked to him. He's really demented." "Yeah. Okay. But I still think it's the paddle" "Alec, millions of moms around the world hit their kids with all sorts of stuff on the butt. Their kids don't go psychotic after that, do they?" "Yeah yeah!! I was just trying to help" "Well, you can help by getting your ass down to Logan's apartment.....NOW" "Okay..Okay, Maxie! Chill! I'm going..."  
  
-Logan's Place-  
  
Alec knocked on Logan's door. Almost immediately there was a response.  
  
"Oh My God, Logan!!"  
  
Logan was standing in front of Alec totally naked.  
  
"Don't be freaked out Alec, I feel free when I'm naked." "Yeah well, I don't. So go put something on." "Of course, dear."  
  
Alec went inside the apartment while Logan was changing into some clothes.  
  
"Okay. He's either gay or just really crazy." Alec thought.  
  
"Okay Alec. Does this make you happy?" Logan asked as he skipped into the living room.  
  
"Um yeah. Okay, um, Logan, I just came over to...see how you were doing. You've been acting really weird these past few days...I mean...shaving your head...doing the happy dance...answering the door naked..."  
  
It seemed like Logan wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. He was...baking.  
  
"Okay Logan, listen to me! Max and I really think you need some help. Okay? So if you want to help yourself, please listen to me. Max and I would like to take you to the doctor."  
  
"Oh, anything, deary" "Right. Okay, why don't you go freshen up and...um...No, you know wht, forget it. Just follow me."  
  
Logan took the bread he was baking out of the oven and stuffed it in the fridge. He followed Alec to Max's place. He was driving Alec mad on the trip to Max's apartment.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Logan said every few seconds.  
  
Alec just tried his best to tolerate it.  
  
They reached Max's place and found her waiting at the parking lot. "Great." Alec thought.  
  
"Hey Logan. Are you...feeling okay?" she asked. "Of course! Couldn't be happier! Look at the pretty flowers!!" "Right" Alec and Max both said at the same time.  
  
The three of them made their way to Max's doctor's office.  
  
They were waiting for Logan's name to be called at the waiting room. "Logan Cale, you may see the doctor now" the nurse said.  
  
"Heyyyyyy doc! Do you have a lolly for me?? Do you have some chocolates for me??" Logan said like a child.  
  
"Ignore him." was all Max said to the doctor.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of examination, the doctor began to speak.  
  
"Well, there's really nothing wrong with him. I don't know what's been causing this kind of behavior." he said.  
  
"Right. This sure helped" thought Max.  
  
"Well, okay, thanks a lot anyway." Alec said. "No problem" the doctor said.  
  
They made their way to the counter, paid, and left.  
  
Suddenly, at the car park, Logan started rolling around on the ground as if he was having fits and started yelling "MOMMY! MOMMY! GIVE ME MY MILK, MOMMY!"  
  
"Oh god. I give up" said Max  
  
-Okie, I'm seriously running out of ideas. Please help! I wont update for about a week coz im going for vacation. Hopefully ya'll gimme some ideas in yer reviews while im gone. Tata!- 


End file.
